What Will Natsu Do
by team natsu and wendy 4 life
Summary: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think. It was a normal day at the guild, or was it? Lucy's distant cousin came to visit but little does everyone know that she just wants to mess up Lucy's life. What happens when she sets her eyes on a certain fire dragon slayer? Will he choose Lucy or her seductive and beautiful cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL ONLY THE OCS**

**This is my first fanfic. Please R&R **

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild, or was it? Cana was at her usual bar stool jugging down what was her 15th barrel of wine. Mira was tending to Wakaba and Macao, who were as usual trying to ask Mira out on a date. Elfman was with Evergreen as he was ever since they came back from Tenrou. Lucy was enjoying a vanilla milkshake while listening to Natsu and Gray's nonstop bickering, which was abruptly stopped by a sharp and deadly glare from Erza. Lucy caught herself thinking that it was unusually calm in the guild. Little did she know that it was the calm before the storm.

With a slight push the doors creaked open. All guild members turned to see who was at the door. They saw a dirty blonde girl. With a blank tank top that was obviously too small. She had jean shorts that showed a little too much but was most eye catching of all was her mismatched blue and green eyes. Lucy abruptly stood up

"Mary?" she shouted. Everyone was thinking _huh? who is she? how does Lucy know her?_

__" Hello cousin." She said. Now you could hear their thought of

"WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah this is my distant cousin Mary, on my fathers side." Lucy said introducing to her friends and guild mates her cousin who came in surprising everyone.

"Although we are distant cousins, our relationship is nowhere near distant. Right lulu chan?" Mary said attacking Lucy with a massive bear hug.

"Yeah, totally. What are you doing here anyway? Last time I saw you was when you moved for Uncle Rich and Aunt Amaya." Lucy questioned Mary in her bear hug

"Well we did. But lately dads business isn't going so well so we decided that if I used my magic and become a mage it would help with the money issues." Mary replied

"You use magic?" Levy said as she walked up to introduce herself

"Yeah, I use reflection magic, and who are you?" Mary replied

" Ah, sorry sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Levy McGarden. I am Lucy's best friend." Levy introduced "and this is Jet and Droy."

"Hey Levy, nice to meet you." Mary said then walking right passed Levy she went up to Jet and said to him in a seductive purr "and it is _really _nice to meet eh _you_."Jet's face turned bright red

"ummm eh um ehhhhh." He stuttered.

Luckily for all of them the awkward moment stopped when the only guy that can't read the mood came up and swung his arm around Lucy's shoulder

"HAHAHA, your cousin is funny Lucy."

"EEEK, Natsu d-don't scare me like th that." Lucy stuttered as she couldn't help but blush. This did not escape of her oh so trouble-making cousin of hers.

"Anyways, Mary let me introduce you to your new family, Fairy Tail." Lucy said recovering from her massive blush.

However Mary's heart wan't in the introduction, it was in its own mode that it was when ever she and lucy played as little girls. The mode to find ways to destroy Lucy's life. Her newest scheme is locked on the back of a certain pinkhead, _oh this is gonna be soo easy_ she thought ot herself


	3. Chapter 3

Light streamed in through the apartment window. Casting itself on a blonde celestial mage, waking her from her deep sleep.

She rolled over only to find herself face to face with Natsu.

"NATSU! How many times have I told you to not sneak into my bed in the middle of the night!" Lucy screamed as she tried to cover up her massive blush.

"But LUUUUUUUUUCY I am sooooooooooo tired." He said in a puppy dog face.

"Hmph, do whatever you want. I am gonna make me and Mary breakfast, none for you."

"Lucy you meanie." He said in a whimper.

'_he is so cute when he makes that face... WAIT what am I saying, Lucy get a grip._' Lucy thought to herself. Trying to make the thoughts go away she focused all her might into making breakfast.

Mary woke up and walked to the kitchen that smelled like bacon and fried eggs.

"What was all the commotion about and do I smell bacon?" she sleepily asked

" Yeah, sorry about that Natsu just surprised me oh and I am making, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Lucy replied, the last part was added when she turned around and saw Mary.

She had nightgown that was transparent, so you could easily see her black laced undergarments that was very uh showy.

"Huh, oh this. I always wear this to sleep. Whats so wrong about Natsu coming over?"

"Nothing but the fact that he always somehow manages to get in my bed, find me when I am showering and disrupts my writing time, plus Levy really wanted to see the new chapter." Lucy said with an exasperated sigh.

An evil plan went off in Mary's head.

"Oh no, hey why don't I 'suggest' that Natsu can take me around Magnolia and you will say okay so that in the mean time you can get whatever you need done." Mary suggested

"ehh" was all Lucy could reply, sure it would help but she had begun to like it when Natsu kept her company. _and me and Natsu were alone... SHUT UP INNER ME _Lucy thought once again to herself.

"su sure." She managed to reply, however she still felt a little sad that Mary would be the one with Natsu and not her.

This sadness did not get past Mary, as very little things do when it comes to ways to make her cousins life hell.

"Great! I will go tell Natsu then about our _date_." She said putting extra emphasis on the word 'date' and skipped out, but just enough to see the heartbroken face of Lucy.

'_is this a date. it sure seems like it, he will take her out probably shopping. Then they will go eat and all that. I wish it were me, WAIT URGHH what is up with my thoughts today. I need to write the new chapter. Don't distract yourself.' _Lucy thought to herself.

**With Natsu and Mary**

"Hey Natsu. Lucy asked you to take me out on a date." Mary said

"Whats a date?" asked Natsu

" It is where you take me out and do whatever I ask you to cause I am special on our date. Okay?" She said

"Yep."

" Good so, Natsu will you go on a date with me?" She asked leaning down, letting her 'chest area' to show in plain view.

"Yeah I would love to." He said blushing at what she was doing

But Lucy was standing in the kitchen shocked at what she heard

_" Good so, Natsu will you go on a date with me?"_

_"Yeah I would love to."_

**_Why is Lucy feeling so sad? Will she come to realize her own feelings in time_**

**_or will her seductive cousin get to her dragon slayer first?_**

**_Please R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**With Natsu and Mary**

After leaving Lucy's apartment Natsu was leading Mary down the busy streets of Magnolia.

"Hey Natsu, whats that shop over there?" She asked, pointing to a low shop with lots of plants hanging on the roof. It had a sign that read 'Yummy Bakers'

"Oh that is the Yummy Bakers bakery, that is where Erza gets her signature strawberry cheesecake."

"Ooooh that is where Erza gets her cheesecake? I wanna try it. Natsu take me there." she demanded

"Fine, fine. they know me quite well since I had to pick up her cake plenty of times." He shivered of the thought.

With a big grin Mary led Natsu into the store, casually putting her arm around his waist.

**With Lucy**

****A certain celestial mage was distracted from her writing. Lucy's mind kept wondering towards Natsu and Mary. _fine. It won't hurt to walk outside a bit and you know if I accidently bump into them there is no harm done._

**With Natsu and Mary**

****Natsu was in the bathroom when an elderly waitress brought their deserts.

"Was that your boyfriend, honey?" the waitress named Jenny said

"I am trying to get him to be, but I am having no luck." Mary replied

"Well have you heard the legend of the 1000 year old cherry tree."

"What legend?"

"Well it is said that if two people kiss underneath it they will fall in love and never break up." With that she turned and walked away to attend to other customers

An evil plan started forming in Mary's mind.

"OOOOH our deserts are here!" Natsu said as he approached the table

"Hey Natsu, I have something I need you to do for me." Mary said sweetly

"Mmmm what is it" He asked with his mouth hovering over a piece of cake

"It is really urgent, I need you to take me to the 1000 year old cherry blossom tree."

"Sure."

"Can you hold my hand? I feel safer when you do it. Please"

"Okay no problem." With that he took her hand firmly in his and led her out of the shop.

"Faster, I really need to get there." She said

"Okay, why is there such a rush. We were already going pretty fast."

"It is a secret." The truth is she saw a familiar blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

As Natsu and Mary's feet were pounding down the streets of Magnolia they could see the 1000 year old cherry blossom tree.

Mary kept looking around and suddenly stopped.

"Whats wrong Mary?" Natsu asked questioningly.

_Damn _Mary thought to herself _Lucy is getting closer and closer and Natsu will probably be aware of it soon. _

_Well at least Lucy can see wat I am going to do_

__"Mary?" Natsu said once more.

"Natsu can you come a bit closer?" Mary said sweetly

As Natsu leaned in Mary grabbed Natsu's scarf and pulled him into a kiss. She felt deep satisfaction as Lucy ad tears running down her cheek and fled away, unfortunately Natsu also felt it and started running after Lucy.

Mary grabbed Natsu's hand and said

"Don't go after that sour puss! Hang out with me." Mary said.

"NO WAY!" Natsu growled. He ran after Lucy jerking his Hand out of Hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was running down the street. _Why am I crying she thought to herself miserably. Just because I like him doesn't mean that he likes me. He probably prefers to be with Mary. _

Natsu was chasing after her desperately. Finally he caught up to her.

Catching her arm he whirled her around so that her face with tears streaming down met his.

"Natsu let go" she said weakly.

"No" he said simply

"Shouldn't you be with Mary? Don't you love her." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper

"No, the one I like is you, Lucy!" He said

Lucy's head shot up in surprise.

"Yo-you do?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

She smiled at this and then they kissed.

Under the legendly 1000 cherry blossom tree.

Few weeks later

Natsu and Lucy announced that they were dating only to be surprised when everyone was not surprised.

"Finally, they are such block heads, we all knew that this would happen sooner or later." An oh so drunk Cana said

"Thank you, I will try to fu-fulfill the needs..." said a confused Erza

"Erza-san Cana wasn't talking to you." Wendy said

"Yay now you are no longer my rival, lets be friends!" Juvia said with lots of enthusiasm

"I knew you guys would end up together, it was so obvious." mira had said.

"Good job Natsu-nii" Romeo applauded

Natsu and Lucy were very uncomfortable with all the attention and were kind of embarrassed

The only party pooper was Mary, for not only did she fail to seduce Natsu and any other guy in Fairy Tail, Lucy seemed even happier now plus the reason for that was because SHE made them acknowledge their feelings. Since Mary came here trying to break them up she unintentionally got them even closer which she was even madder about.

"Are you okay? You have been grumbling alot."

Mary looked up to see a certain raven-haired man standing in front of her. _His name is Gray right? Man he looks pretty handsome right now, plus he looks like he sincerely cares about my well being... why is my heart beating so much?_

"Hey are you sure you are okay," Gray said leaning in to touch her forehead with his. Causing her face to beat bright red.

An amused Mavis was sitting on the countertop

"It is nice to be young and in love." She said to Markov with a sigh

"It sure is" He said, then they clanked the mugs together and watched as new and lasting love began to bloom.

**AN: Hey how did you guys like it? I hope to write more. If you have any suggestions feel free to write a review.**

**Also thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much for favoriting, following and reviewing my story, **

**it means alot. **


End file.
